How The Grigori Fell
by FourthPariah
Summary: Hello...My name is Lukas...This is the first entry in a video diary documenting my fall into madness...If you are watching this...then it's already happened...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...


_The sun descended in the distance, creating a beautiful mix of shades of black, blue and orange. The camera operator walked beside a lonely road, the sounds of grass and leaves crunching beneath his feet breaking the eerie silence. After a few minutes of this, the camera was set down on a thin tall tree stump, facing the descending sun, and a tall and very slender young man with a somewhat feminine figure walked out into the camera's view, and looked at the sun. He turned backwards to the camera, and the screen went black. Groups of white text began appearing across the void screen._

**Hello.**

**My name is Lukas.**

**This is the first entry in a video diary documenting my fall into madness.**

**If you are watching this...then it's already happened.**

**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...**

* * *

><p><em>"-An-And I keep seeing this...person, guy, I don't know what he is. H-he looks like me, he has, sort of, my body type, but, you know, more emaciated than me, and his hair is more messy, somewhat manic. H-he keeps telling me to accept that that is what I am, what I'm meant to be in the first place. T-then there's that woman, that looks like my mother, and-and... These dreams are getting more and more realistic each time, I'm micro-sleeping again, and every time I do, I see him...I don't know how much more of this I can take...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lukas blankly stared into the camera. Silently, he opened a desk drawer and took out what could be briefly seen as a syringe, and left. The desk began shaking, causing the camera to fall off, landing on the ground to show Lukas standing at the doorway. holding four human souls and sobbing. He sat down on the mattress, lifting one of the souls to his mouth. Static and distortions blocked out what happened next. When the video cleared, the room was empty. Suddenly, the camera was picked up, and raised to a face void of eyes, a nose and a mouth. The distortions returned, almost instantly shutting off the camera.<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lukas stood in the middle of the hall, clad in a black suit and tie, and a mask. Students passed him on their way to class, stealing glances at the "lanky kid in the mask". Ignoring them as much as they ignored him, Lukas only giggled to himself, twitching uncontrollably. Then, people started to notice. A small crowd gathered around him, and murmurs and whispers began. Carefully, Lukas removed his mask, revealing a big twisted smile underneath, and three streaks of blood smeared across his face.<p>

"Proxy Resonance."

The crowd, along with every other person collapsed to the ground, slamming their palms to their ears, at the powerful ear-shattering shriek Lukas emitted. Stepping over them, he picked up a lean blond young man, and lifted him to his feet. "Remember me? The one you left in the motherfucking dust?", while the disoriented young man just stuttered, Lukas headbutted him square in the forehead, a bloody blade appearing out the other side of the young man's head. A girl screamed in horror, and everyone began running for safety.

"Slender Man, Slender Man, all the children try to run. Slender Man, Slender Man, to him it's part of the fun..."

* * *

><p>Lukas slaughtered his fellow classmates left and right, laughing insanely all the while. Suddenly, a fist connected with his cheek, and he dropped to the floor. He looked up, and saw a large, brawny teen looking down at him, ready for a brawl.<p>

"Why are you doing this? We're your friends!"

Quickly pulling off his jacket, Lukas raised his fists, and the two began to fight. Lukas performed many rapid flips and turns, slashing his opponent with speedy slices, yelling while he did so.

"Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? You lie! You're all liars! Why do you pretend to be my family? Why do you pretend to be my friends? I'm worthless! I'm nothing! So why do you do it? Is it because you feel sorry for me, or do you just want a cheap laugh? Answer me! Ich versteh euch nicht!"

With one last slash, the teen dropped to his knees, bleeding from cuts all over his body. With a grin, Lukas raised a blade coming from his harm, and with one last slash, the teen's head was cleaved from his neck, and copious amounts of blood spilled onto the linoleum floors into a vast puddle.

"Dont you see? You led me too this! How long did you expect me to last after everything you do to me? I counted it a miracle to make it through each day! Hahahahahaha! I, I can't take it anymore! Hahahahaha! I, I'm always arguing with myself inside my head!", Lukas began tightly clutching his head, and fell to the ground, tears flowing from his still unseen eyes, contradicting the wide, manic smile on his face. Blades of all size and shape burst from his body in all directions.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>Lukas slouched backwards on a lone chair in the middle of the stage, bobbing his face mask up and down by the strap, his sleeves casually rolled up and his tie carelessly loosened, talking to no one but an audience of souls while the building burned and collapsed around him. Faint sounds of sobs could be heard inbetween his sentences.<p>

"Wir wollen dass ihr uns vertraut...Wir wollen dass ihr uns alles glaubt...Wir wollen eure Hande sehen...Wir wollen in Beifall untergehen.", Lukas looked up, opened his mouth, and began sucking in the many souls into his mouth as if he was a vacuum. Five souls, ten, twenty, fourty, eighty, each soul he ate felt like a hundred pounds lifted from the back of his tired and distorted psyche.

He stood up from his chair, and placed his mask over his face, finished eating the cafeteria full of souls. His soul wavelength shifted in form, until two large angelic wings erupted from his back. A silvery black recolored the alabaster feathers, and his wings spread in all their bastardized impurity.

"Ich habe Angst und sind allein...", Lukas repeated, tugging and pulling on his right wing with increasing force. Finally, with a bloody rip, his wing was separated from his back, and began to crumble into rust and ash. He was no longer pure. He was no longer complete. He was no longer an angel. He was the grigori who fell.

"**Gott weiß ich will kein engel sein**!"


End file.
